villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pakshi Rajan (2.0)
Pakshi Rajan is the main antagonist of the 2018 science fiction movie Enthiran 2.0. He is an ornithologist who tries to protest for the safety and well being of birds from cell phone radiation, but is unsuccessful and gets hate and criticism. He commits suicide, but returns as a vengeful spirit bent on mankind's destruction, along with their modern technology. Biography When Pakshi Rajan was a newborn, he experienced health complications and was dying, until a sparrow that flew through the window somehow revived him by pecking his chest. Rajan believes that that was the moment his destiny with birds was decided. He also had a fan in his room that he disabled because it had a sparrow nest. Rajan grew up to be a successful ornithologist and ornithology professor, but it comes to both his and his students attention that the sparrows are not as plentiful as before, and are not seen as often. Rajan discovers that the growing usage of modern mobile phones is causing many bird species, including ones that he's raising, to go insane and die off. Rajan proceeds to host multiple seminars and run protests, but he is shunned, humiliated, and criticized by many people, whom he believed simply used technology for the sake of profit and entertainment without realizing that lives are at stake. One of Rajan's friends also looses his farming business, which Rajan deduces that his crops are being over consumed by insects that are not eaten by bird populations that are already low. In place of the farm, a cell phone facility is being built, much to Rajan's anger. Every day, the birds that Rajan raised in his house, including chicks and unhatched eggs are dying one by one. Rajan tries for one last protest by himself outside a cell phone store but is thrown out by security. A distraught Rajan bids the world farewell and hangs himself at the cell tower surrounded by his dying birds. Just one day after his death, his restless spirit travels to the graves of his birds. The bird's spirits awaken and Rajan absorbs them. All of the souls combine to form a powerful aura, a body of negative charge energy, creating one, vengeful entity bent on human extinction by their own creation. Each of the birds possess cell phones all over the state of Tamil Nadu with electromagnetic radiation. The phones create a powerful swarm, in the next few days, kill the many people who have wronged Rajan in the past, including mobile phone wholesaler Jayath Kumar, transmission tower owner Manaj Lulla, and the state's telecom minister Vaira Moorthy. A scientific council, led by Home Minister S. Vijay Kumar, discuss how to respond to the new threat. Scientist and engineer Dr. Vaseegaran suggests that in order to understand this new phenomenon, they must reassemble his creation, Chitti the android humanoid robot from the movie's prequel Enthiran. Dhinendra Bohra, a member of the community, objects since his own father was killed by Chitti when he became hostile, but Vaseegaran reminds Dhinendra that his father is the one who reprogrammed him. Kumar initially refuses, but after witnessing a hostile phone at the hospital penetrate one of the victims, he hastily allows Vaseegaran to reassemble Chitti, and accepts responsibility for any damage that can be done. Chitti battles Rajan the next day, who manifests as a giant bird terrorizing the city. Chitti upgrades himself, giving himself enhanced strength, agility, speed, flight, and magnetic telekinesis. Using this, Chitti saves many people and keep Rajan at bay. However, Rajan severely damages Chitti, who runs out of battery. Chitti drags himself to a research facility with 3 large antennas. Rajan is damaged by a force-field created by the facility, that Chitti is able to enter and recharge himself in. Chitti determines Rajan's aura form and has Vaseegaran and his new robot assistant Nila, to build a similar device, because the antennas emit positive charge that cancel the aura out. The next day, Vaseegaran takes his invention loaded on a truck, and tries to contain Rajan. Chitti keeps the truck guarded and Rajan at bay. Rajan's bird form is destroyed but he turns into an egg, which hatches into a humanoid form, which Chitti and Vaseegaran recognize who he is. Chitti asks Rajan why he's behaving so hostile, and Rajan tells Chitti of his past. Chitti asks Rajan to stop his madness because vengeance will not change anything, but Rajan refuses, believing it his duty to serve justice to humanity's ignorance. Rajan tries to destroy Chitti, but is successfully contained in a glass box. Vaseegaran and Chitti are celebrated as heroes that night, however Dhinendra sneaks into the lab that night and sets Rajan free, jealous of Chitti's victory. Rajan repossesses all of the phones and ambushes Vaseegaran in his house, possessing his body. Vaseegaran makes his way to a busy city street and starts acting unnaturally, and violently kills and beats up every person he sees using a phone. Chitti and Nilla arrive with the truck and realize he's possessed. The police arrive and Vaseegaran begs and orders Chitti to be terminated to stop Rajan, but Chitti doesn't wish to kill his creator. Rajan takes over in his new physical form and dismembers Chitti before growing wings and fleeing. Back at the lab, Nilla steals the red chip from a police station, the same one that turned Chitti hostile in the first movie, but reprograms him to only attack Rajan. Chitti is rebuilt and upgraded, and heads to battle. Rajan arrives at a sports stadium and possesses all of the phones there, and declares that he will demonstrate their danger. He nominates Dhinendra, who is present. Dhinendra tries to explain that he set Rajan free, but Rajan refuses since he still uses his phone. He tosses Dhinendra all the way to the middle of the field, summons large amounts of electricity from surrounding cell towers, and fries him alive. The civilians try to flee but Rajan blocks the exits with phones. Chitti arrives and battles Rajan, who takes multiple forms with his swarm of phones. Chitti summons several robotic clones he built prior and the two sides basically have a shapeshifting battle. Rajan transforms into a giant humanoid form and Chitti builds a giant form of the same size by summoning magnetic objects all over the city. Rajan manages to disable and destroy the majority of the clones and corners a partially damanged Chitti. Before he can make the finish, he is stopped by a Chitti nanobot, named Kutty 3.0, riding a dove. Several clones of Kutty, all piloting doves, force Rajan's hand by threatening the doves, causing him to stop. Rajan's aura leaves Vaseegaran's body, which the Kutty robots lead to the facility from earlier in the movie, and destroy Rajan once and for all. Vaseegaran recovers in the hospital, and informs S. Vijay Kumar that despite Rajan's actions being wrong, his words were true, and that humans should not abuse their power and learn to share the world with other organisms, and requests that remaining bird populations should be protected. Trivia *Pakshi Rajan is actually based off of a real well known ornithologist, Salim Ali. Their appearences also look similar, of course, minus coming back from the dead. *There may be a supernatural aspect to Rajan's origin, since he hates cell phones and died at a cell phone tower, it makes sense that he uses radiation and physical phones to exact revenge since he may believe those are what caused his downfall. The number of phones he possesses also represents the number of phones there are that people use addictively, and the number of birds that died unfairly from that, giving Rajan that much more reason to be angry. Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Tragic Category:Genocidal Category:Vengeful Category:Noncorporeal Category:Humanoid Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Extremists Category:Deceased Category:Male